Ender Falls reads Lovekit and Willowkit's Journey!
by Ender Falls
Summary: I heard about Lovekit and Willowkit's Journey a while ago, and now, I am finally reading it. Watch me react! Rated T because I like rating my stories T.


**A quick note. I love this story.**

Prolog: **(Misspelling already? This will be fun… And 'I'm actually not being sarcastic!)**

"look in2 the pool, RavenFaether **(Who's that? I don't recall any cat named RavenFaether.) **! Do u see the 1?" **(Great, now cats are talking in text speak.) **asked LionBlaze who waz **( I love it when was is spelled waz. I'm not really sure why.) **in StarCalnd. **(I'm guessing Sunpetal meant Starclan, and if I'm right… WHAT. LIONBLAZE IS IN STARCLAN. HE CANNOT BE DEFEATED IN BATTLE. Eh, maybe I'm getting upset over nothing. Maybe he got sick, or fell off a cliff or something. Or maybe he's visting.) **

"yah I see him alrite. But wut **(I love it when what is spelled wut.) **dus it meen?" Ravenfeather **(What happened to RavenFaether?) **asked, hr green eys sparking **(Electrical sparks?)** with confusion.

"they're wil bee **(A bee! RUN EVERYBODY RUN!) **a prophecy!1!" LionBlaze mewowed. **(WOW.)**

"wat **(:D)** is th prophecys **(There is more than one prophecy?)**?" Blustar **(Blustar, what have you done to Bluestar!?) **queereied **(It would be **_**awesome if that was a word!**_**)**, hr misty blu eys **(Let me guess… her warrior name was Blueys?) **glittering. **(GOT THAT GLITTER ON MY EYES! Sorry, I listen to that song all the time and the lyrics stick in my head, and when I read that part about glittery eyes…)**

"luv and wilow wil **(I sense some missing letters…) **untie **(Untie what?)**, and 2gether they will kill the evill hart," **(What is a hart? It reminds me of tarts. Is there an evil tart? I'm gonna stick with that.) **WhiteStorm mewled **(Why is Whitestorm a kit?) **as the he-cat **(There is no he-cat. There are she-cats and toms. But a he-cat sounds cool.) **clsed his eys breefly bfore openen them again.

"luv and willow wil untie, and 2gether…" bluStar's words traled off as she gazed at the Moonpool. **( I counted seven words in a row that weren't misspelled.) **

"shood we tel jayfaethre or brmbalestar?" rRavenfeatrher asekd. **(Annnnnd the streak is gone.)**

"we shood tel jayfeeatehr because hes the med. Cat." lionBkaze siad.

"y am I in StarCalnd?" he then asked. **( I think we all want to know that.)**

"Cuase u just gotta." repsleid bluesta. **(That was a bit of a disappointing answer…. But a cat named bluesta said it, so its fine. Don't throw tomatoes at me for thinking that cats named bluesta saying things makes it more impressive, I have a mental disorder (seriously, I do!) and I think the weirdest things sometimes. I don't think it's the disorder though.) **

"Hay look, its Poopyfrost!" **(HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH… Poopyfrost. I really shouldn't be laughing at that, I'm going to middle school soon, I really need to mature… or not.) **whitestorm shitted. **(Great, no I'm going to spend the whole day trying to find the right words to convince my mom it was a typo. And even then, I might lose Fanfiction for a long time. Now I'm going to be worried the whole day.)**

"hi, Poppyfrost," **(What happened to Poopyfrost?) **blustar mewed, touching noses with the young warrior.

"Hello, Bluestar. So, how's life in StarClan?" **(It's a bit hard to live in Starclan. Only dead cats go there, with the exception of medicine cats and leaders, so it's not very normal to have a life in StarClan…. Anyway, Poppyfrost seems to be a good talker.) **Poppyfrost queried, her warm blue gaze resting on the blue-gray leader.

"evrythins fine" **(Who is evrythins? Is evrythins a dinosaur? IS EVRYTHINS BLUESTA'S PET DINOSAUR? I know evrythins is probably just a misspelling of everything, but still, it would be really cool.) **blueatr mewed.

"We've received a prophecy," Hollyleaf meowed **(Yay! Hollyleaf isn't evil!) **as she padded up to the gathered cats.

"howd u now?" Ravenfeather asked holyleaf mewed. **(Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?) **

"Tiggerstar **(Haha I bet Tigerstar would hate being called that.) **and Hawkfrst r dead forever and thas god news." **(Of course its good news, why would that ever be bad news?) **lionblaaaaaaaaze **(Um….) **mewoed.

"but wat abot the prophrvy?" Ravenfeatrher asked as Gaystripe padded up.

"Hello, Graystripe" Bluestar uttered, wisdom tainting her tone. **(And Bluestar suddenly becomes mystical and wise whenever Graystripe walks into the room.) **

"I'll tell Jayfeather what he must know about the prophecy," Bluestar added quickly.

"k thanks." ravenfreather meowed.

And bluestare **(HER STARE IS SO BLUE) **paded of 2 tel the thunderCalnm med. Cat bout the prophecy.

**And I've finished inserting my comments into the first chapter of Lovekit and Willowkit's Journey!**


End file.
